


A Shadow's Love

by tiredgod (doctorcolress)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also cognitive akechi is trans, and cognitive rights in this case, fuck yeah, its my fic and i make the rules, maybe a bit more too idk, shadow jokers name is Mao Tomokawa here, this is just pussy eating, trans rights are human rights!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorcolress/pseuds/tiredgod
Summary: this is for @rewild6 on twitter, lol.i love ur art so heres mao eating cog kech pussy:)
Relationships: Shadow Joker/Cognitive Akechi
Kudos: 10





	A Shadow's Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time actually writing smut fic lmao, im autistic & dissociative, and english is a lie anyways, so ideally dont gut me in the comments. anyways theres degradation, throatfucking, trans rights, blood, marking, knifeplay, and a lil bit of breeding kink as a treat. consider this your warning for whats ahead.

Metaverse work... its tiring. It's been a long day for Mao, and all he wants to do is see Goro. Sure, Goro may technically be a cognitive version made by someone else, but that doesn't change much; to Mao, he is Goro.  
Mao makes his way to where he can usually find Goro: Right outside of Mementos, within the Metaverse. Sure enough, Goro is there, looking... angry? Impatient? Mao's uncertain, but he finds out soon enough, as Goro catches sight of him.  
"I've been waiting thirty minutes for you. You're _late,_ " Goro hisses out at Mao, who shakes his head. "Got busy! Too much to do... Hey, lets go to my place?" Mao asks sheepishly, referring to the Metaverse version of Cafe Leblanc. He's taken to it; mirroring his real world self, in a sense. Goro huffs, crossing his arms. "Fine. I expect you intend to make up for your lateness?" he asks, a bit of a smugness in his tone, enough to imply what he means. Mao nods. "More than make up," he says, as he holds his hand out to Goro. Goro takes it.... and off they go to the metaverse Leblanc.  
\-------  
  
Conversation is not needed anymore. A mildly warped attic, full of things Mao has taken from various shadows and monsters. Somehow comfy crate bed, that Goro has found himself pushed onto. Mao's crawled on top of him, yanking away his clothes, trailing kisses on his cheek as if to tease him. Goro lets out a whimper, and Mao takes that as his cue to lock lips with Goro. He gently licks Goro's bottom lip, and on cue, Goro opens his mouth enough for Mao to get in. It always startles Goro how fast Mao reacts, though - Goro shook a little under him as Mao pushed his long, animal-like tongue down Goro's throat. Goro measured that damn thing once, out of curiosity; 30 centimetres! Goro thought that was ridiculous at first, but its came to be his favorite part about Mao, even though he won't say it to his face. Goro's gagging a bit on Mao's tongue, which is Mao's cue to pull it back out of his throat, and pull away from the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between them. Mao grins, sharp teeth ever so threatening as he suddenly sits up, unbuttoning Goro's jacket as fast as he can. Goro knows whats coming; always the teeth, always a new mark. He's convinced Mao's addicted to marking his shoulders and neck at this point. Goro's jacket is undone, and he wiggles it off, glaring up at Mao. "Slow down, dammit, let me--" Mao didn't take too kindly to that. He reached over to his jacket, and grabbed his knife, letting out a feral _snarl_ as he brought the knife down, grabbing Goro's shirt and slicing it wide open. "MAO!" Goro yelped, a mixture of shock and offense. That was a perfectly good shirt, why did Mao have to---  
Goro's thoughts were silenced swiftly as Mao threw the knife off to the left, he heard it clatter against the floor as Mao swiftly descended on his shoulder, teeth biting down _hard._ That won't be a mark, that'll be a _scar,_ Goro thinks, mildly panicked. He wraps his arms around Mao, fingernails digging hard into his back to try and make him pull away, but Mao doesn't budge. One of Mao's hands makes its way between Goro's legs, into his pants, as his tongue gently laps at the blood he drew with that bite. Damn kinky bastard, Goro thinks, as he jerks his hands downwards, leaving scratch marks on Mao's inhumanly dark skin. Mao took that as encouragement, moaning into Goro's shoulder as he found his clit with his fingers, rubbing slow, teasing circles, despite the sharp pain on his back. Goro's thoughts cloud _instantly_ , forgetting the fact that his shoulder is bleeding from the bite. He's ridiculously sensitive; Mao's previous torment of him a few days ago still hasnt fully wore off. Goro lets out a quiet moan, and Mao pulls away from his shoulder. He didn't leave a too-deep bite mark, so it won't bleed for too long. Mao pulls his hand out of Goro's pants, sitting up and sliding backwards off of the bed swiftly. Goro knows whats coming. The very reason he's so sensitive already: _that damned mouth, and that cursed tongue._ Mao lets out another growl as he yanks at Goro's pants, pulling them down, along with his underwear. Goro squirms a bit to help with the removal of them. Even though Mao's the reason he can't sit right, he still enjoys it so much.  
  
Once the pants are off, Mao tosses them backwards without a single thought and grabs Goro's legs, prying him open. Goro doesn't even resist as Mao scoots forward, licking gently at his clit. Oh, that's sensitive... Goro brings his legs down over Mao's shoulders, feet against his back, as Goro's back arches, hands grabbing at the sheets. Mao looks up at Goro starting to come undone and forget his dignity, then swiftly descends, wrapping his lips around Goro's sensitive clit and sucking gently... for now. Goro jolts a bit, legs pulling Mao forward, which only makes it feel better. Mao makes a muffled noise of surprise, starting to suck harder, assuming Goro wanted more. Goro lets out a loud moan, fuck, thats not what he expected, what the hell Mao! He taps his foot on Mao's back several times in a row and that prompts Mao to let go of his now-throbbing clit. Goro relaxes, laying back down flat, panting a little. Holy shit, he's sensitive! Mao looks up at Goro, and a smirk creeps across his face as he moves down even lower, tongue gently licking at Goro's opening. Goro has about one second to say "what", cut off by Mao's ridiculously long tongue being shoved into his hole. Goro yelps, hands moving down and digging into Mao's hair, grabbing and pulling tightly, legs tightening, thighs squishing Mao's head a bit. Mao explores Goro's somewhat bitter tasting cognitive pussy with his tongue, making a muffled noise of displeasure at the thigh clamping. Prevents him from hearing Goro's moans... he's tempted to force Goro open again, but he'll leave him for now. Mao pulls his tongue out almost all the way, only to push it back in _fast_ , causing Goro to yell. "MAO!", he shouts, legs tightening around Mao, squeezing him harder. Mao pulls his tongue out completely and reaches up, grabbing Goro's legs and pushing them open. Enough is enough, he wants to hear Goro scream! He holds Goro's legs tightly as he resumes tonguing his sensitive, wet pussy, working his entire tongue into Goro, able to feel where his womb is. He's not morbid enough to push his tongue in there, though. Goro lets out a string of moaned swear words, fighting against Mao's hands, feet kicking a bit. Mao digs his nails into Goro's thighs, pushing them downwards to pin Goro open as he finally finds what he was looking for... He begins licking at Goro's g-spot. Goro's head is replaced with fog and static as his legs begin to shake, his words turning to mush. "Mao-- Mao, Mao, fuck, Mao!"  
Mao continues a few moments longer, and then pulls away from Goro, stopping everything and standing up. Goro's legs drop, feet hitting the floor, as he continues to shake. "Mao, you dick!" he yells at him, mostly out of frustration. However, he didn't expect Mao to glare back at him, before saying in a low tone... "Behave." Goro found himself silenced by that as Mao tossed off his own shirt, then undid his belt, pants dropping to the floor to reveal what Goro was waiting for: that massive cock of his. Goro's pretty sure its nine or ten inches long.. not as long as that damned tongue, but still enough to leave Goro drooling and wrecked. Goro quickly sits up, sliding to the floor on his knees, eager as can be. Mao chuckles, petting Goro's head. "That's what I thought, you stupid whore. Make up for that little insult," he orders, and who is Goro to disobey? He starts by wrapping his hands around the shaft, then licking at the head. He's going to try to at least remain somewhat in control; little does Goro know, Mao has other plans. Mao just quietly watches Goro, running a hand through his hair, a smile on his face. His thoughts are elsewhere for now; imagining what Goro would look like with some more marks. Maybe he shouldn't have thrown that knife...  
Goro then takes the head of Mao's cock into his mouth, eyes looking up at Mao, trying to read his expression. Smile... looking a bit spacey... is he not paying attention? Goro gets mildly surprised by Mao suddenly making eye contact; his bright yellow eyes locking with Goro's own yellowish, duller ones. No, Mao's paying attention alright... Goro takes more of his cock into his mouth, eyes closing as he focuses on Mao's taste. Its not... hm. Its not bad, at least.... Goro misses Mao's spacey smile turning to a grin as suddenly Mao's other hand buries into Goro's hair, one moving to the back of his head, as he pushes Goro forward. Goro's eyes snap open, widening. He quickly realizes whats happening as he tilts his head back, scooting forward and swallowing around Mao's cock as it enters his throat. He should have known he wasn't getting away with that insult... As much as he'd like to be in control, that only happens when theres alcohol involved. Mao chuckles, his other hand petting Goro gently as he forces Goro to take his entire length in his mouth, down his throat. "Good boy.. you take it so well. I'd punish you with the knife, for that little insult of yours, but this is much more fun for me." Goro internally curses, as Mao grabs two fistfuls of hair and begins using Goro's mouth like little more than a fleshlight. Goro makes muffled gags, doing his best to keep his teeth off of Mao's cock. He's pretty sure if he bit him, he'd find out what 'punish you with the knife' means, and he's not too fond of finding out. So, he sits there and takes it. Mao lets out some moans, hips bucking forward to meet Goro in rhythm with the pace he has set, Goro's eyes rolling back. He thinks 'well, I'm already in hot water, whats the worst that can happen' as he moves a hand between his legs to rub his own still-throbbing clit. Mao doesn't notice, or so Goro thinks, so he plays with his own pussy to satisfy himself at least a little while his throat gets used roughly. Mao lets out some grunts, and Goro moans around his cock, which is enough to push Mao over the edge; He pulls Goro's head forward one last time, hips bucking forward, Goro's nose getting pressed against his crotch as cum shoots down his throat. Goro jolts, rubbing faster, eager to cum himself. After all, Mao didn't even finish him off earlier; hes extremely desperate right now. Mao pushes Goro back, cock sliding out of his throat, and Goro realizes his hand is still between his legs. Mao catches sight of it and shakes his head.  
"Knife it is, then," he says as Goro's only warning. Goro's eyes widen in fear as he pulls his hand out, scrambling onto the bed. The knife.... Goro has plenty of scars from that blade of Mao's, and while he does enjoy that a lot, it still scares him a little. Hard to shake the thoughts of 'he's going to kill me, isnt he?'. Mao walks over to where he threw the knife, finding it on the desk, somehow not buried into the wood. He wipes it off, then licks it a bit as he approaches the bed, crawling on and looming over Goro, whos shaking from both arousal and fear at this point. "Open," Mao orders, and Goro opens his legs obediently, unable to predict whats happening. Mao chuckles rather darkly, as he scolds Goro. "You know you're not allowed to cum until I make you. Why'd you even try touching yourself, you idiotic whore? You know better, cognitive fucktoy. So, you get six cuts." Goro flinched a little from the verbal scolding, and Mao caught sight of it, tucking that thought away for later as he first focused on Goro's left thigh. He swipes the knife one, two, three times, Goro holding still to not worsen his punishment as he let out a yell that only got louder with each swipe. Blood dripped down, some coating the blade, and Goro was sobbing a little bit. It stung, badly... He let out some whimpers, struggling to speak. "Mao, I'm sorry... I'll be good, I swear... No more..." Mao looked up at him... damn, he looks beautiful crying. He can see the tears starting to trail down his face, Goro's begging whines only making Mao harder... Mao chuckled, then said teasingly "I said six, didn't I? You can take it. Three more, then you can have my cock. Don't you want my cock, you slut?" Goro let out some more sobs. It hurt... but he nodded. He wanted that cock... he'd take any number of cuts if he got to be stuffed full of cock afterwards. So, the final three slices came just as quick as the first three, and before Goro could even process that he was bleeding, he heard a clatter. Mao threw the knife behind him, it hit the floor, and his hands grabbed Goro's thighs firmly. Goro's eyes widened as Mao leaned forward, pressing his saliva coated cock into Goro's dripping wet pussy. He slid in so easily, from the saliva, wetness, and Goro's own eagerness. He wrapped his legs around Mao to pull him forward, blood from his thighs coating Mao's sides. Blood won't show up easily against his inhuman, shadowy dark skin, though... Goro reached his hands up, wrapping around Mao and pulling him down. Mao obliged, leaning down for the wordlessly-requested kiss, pushing his cock deeper. Goro let out a low moan from how full he felt, and Mao took that moment to lock lips with him, shoving his tongue in Goro's mouth, down his throat, forcing Goro to taste his own pussy juices as Mao started with a rather rough pace. Goro's eyes rolled back, his thoughts blank as he weakly sucked on Mao's tongue. That only encouraged Mao to shove it farther in, tangling with Goro's own tongue as he thrusted deeper, almost getting his whole cock into Goro in one go like that. Goro let out a muffled scream into Mao's mouth, and Mao decided that was as much as Goro could have for now, he pulled back and slammed in again, over and over, never going any deeper than what made Goro scream. This, of course, just made Goro _keep_ screaming, pulling away from the kiss to get some air. Mao pulled his tongue back into his mouth, looking down at Goro, panting a bit, sweat starting to run down his back... Goro looked great down there, and it was only making Mao wanna fuck him harder. Mao, against his better judgement, decided to shove the rest of his length in Goro with one more thrust, bottoming out finally. His cognitive fucktoy could always take his full length... Mao stopped for a moment, letting Goro catch his breath. Goro let out a loud yelp, then wrapped his legs tightly around Mao as they shook. He felt so full, and he was honestly grateful to Mao for giving him a moment. Mao leaned down, kissing on Goro's neck, and then he pulled back slowly, cock dripping from the absolute mess that Goro was.... Mao whispered one warning. "Ready...?" he asked, quietly. Goro nodded, and with that affirmation, Mao slammed in once more, his balls smacking against Goro from the suddenness of it. Goro moaned Mao's name without a second thought, and Mao smirked. He leaned down and bit onto Goro's other shoulder, that hasn't been marked yet tonight, as he continued to roughly slam into Goro, sweat rolling off of his back now. Goro was pretty sure he was going to lose his mind, turn to mush, something. Mao was slamming into his g-spot over and over, and Goro's legs were starting to shake pretty violently. Mao knew Goro was getting close to cumming... so was Mao. He pulled away from Goro's neck, having only left a red mark, and he leaned close to Goro's ear, starting to whisper. "Come on, fucktoy. Cum on my cock, and I'll cum in you. Don't you want that? Don't you want to be full of my cum? Shame I can't breed you, cognitive slut. You'd look so good pregnant..." Mao's words were hard for Goro to understand, but with that last one, Goro couldn't take it anymore. Pushed over his limit, he tightened his legs around Mao suddenly, nails digging into Mao's sweaty back as he came, some actually squirting out a little from the intensity of it. His vagina tightened around Mao's cock and Mao let out a purr, bottoming out one more time and cumming deep in Goro. Goro's eyes rolled back again as he let out a low moan, hands letting go of Mao and falling to his side. He could literally feel Mao's cum filling him up, but he couldn't feel the drool sliding out of his open mouth...  
  
Mao tried to pull out, but Goro's legs tightened around him... Mao chuckled a little. "Hey, if you let go, I'll turn on the heated blanket and make you coffee... you want coffee, Goro?" Mao said gently, with a smile on his face. Goro snapped to focus, and slowly let go of Mao. The full feeling was nice, but aftercare's better... Mao gave Goro a gentle kiss on the cheek as he pulled out of Goro, some of his cum leaking out onto the already ruined bedsheets. Eh, laundry's cheap enough, Mao thinks to himself, as he tosses the blanket on the side of the bed over Goro. He finds its cord and plugs it into the wall outlet nearby, clicking the blanket on as he heads downstairs into the empty cafe to make coffee. The bright side of living in the Metaverse is its almost always empty in the city... so no matter how loud he makes Goro scream, no one will ever hear his beautiful cognitive fucktoy.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant focus anymore so thats all folks! i really hope you liked it, wild! im definitely gonna write more mao in the future :)


End file.
